


I'll Show You Eros

by themythicalpen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalpen/pseuds/themythicalpen
Summary: Victor’s heart swelled. He looked down at Yuuri, into those eyes made out of delicious, rich dark chocolate, and in a sudden change of demeanor, Victor’s lips stretched into a wolfish grin. “It’s settled then,” he purred. “You’re mine, and you’re not getting away from me now.”





	I'll Show You Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406284) by noinamon. 



> This is my first YOI one-shot, and is mostly a self-indulgent pursuit. Not asking for criticisms. My writer ego is fragile lmao. I hope you enjoy it whatever the case.
> 
> Set post-episode 9 for timing reference.

Hasetsu was, Victor thought, a place he could get used to.

Perhaps it was the beautiful weather, or the breathtaking scenery, or the long hours spent wrapped up in the warmth of the hot springs that made him so attached. But he knew the real reason.

In reality, “getting used to” was an understatement. Victor had loved the place the moment he had arrived all those months ago, but the reason he stayed was Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki. Beautiful, wonderful, passionate Yuuri Katsuki.

Speaking of which, where  _was_  he? Shouldn’t he have been down there by now?

“Victor! Ahh, I can’t believe you guys did it! I mean, I can but like…it’s just so awesome y’know?” Minako slurred. As usual, she’d had too much to drink. But then again, so had Victor, probably. They were celebrating, after all.

He beamed back, swelling with pride. That was  _his_  Yuuri she was talking about –  _his_ Yuuri that had fought and climbed his way to the Grand Prix Final. His…

His what? His Yuuri…but what did that mean?

“I always knew he could do it, ever since I saw that video…he’s just the best isn’t he?” Victor chimed, his own words slurring nearly as much as Minako’s. “He’s going to win that gold medal, I know it.”

And he did know it. Yuuri was one of the most passionate people he’d ever known, even if he didn’t show it in the same way as everyone else. Victor saw it everywhere in him – in the way his body moved while he skated; in the way he always got up without fail when he missed a jump; in the way he was never satisfied with anything less than perfect.

In the way he got up every morning at 6am sharp to make it to practice, in the way his face had lit up the first time he’d landed a quad sal, in the way his body ebbed and flowed with the music on the ice (and off it, for that matter).

In the way that he touched Victor at the right times, the right places, to reassure him that they were in this together.

“Uhh, Victor? Are you okay? You look a little red, are you sick or somethin’?” Minako’s voice brought him back down to earth.

“He’s smiling…he’s definitely okay,” Mari said from beside him.

“Smiling? Oooh I bet you’re thinking about Yuuri, aren’t you?”

Victor beamed again, caring naught about his red cheeks. “How could I not? He’s the whole world to me!”

And there came his answer. Yuuri was  _his world._

The realization hit him like a wave.

Years of fame, glory, of being at the top of the podium, of winning gold after gold, and he’d never felt this before. It felt like flying – not in the physical way, like gliding across the ice, but more like the feeling he imagined he would get if he fell over the edge of a cliff – the rush of adrenaline, the fear of what lay below, and then the sudden realization that he had wings – Wings that were made out of Yuuri Katsuki – wings that would carry him on the wind and lift him up to a place higher than any gold medal could ever take him.

And the thing was, Victor recognized this feeling. It was one that he’d carried for a long time, possibly before he’d even come to Hasetsu. It was the same one he felt when he had watched Yuuri perform Eros for the first time, the same one he felt while he watched Yuuri practice the free program that they had made together. The same one he felt every time he watched Yuuri pour out his love on the ice.

And most vividly, it was the same as at the Cup of China, after watching Yuuri’s quad flip. The one that had driven Victor to that single, fleeting moment when their lips, cold from the icy air of the rink, had touched. Victor had tried to grasp onto that moment, to hold it close to his heart, to remember the look on Yuuri’s face framed against the gleaming white, eyes wide and as radiant as the ice itself.

But a lot had happened since then. Victor, bringing himself back into the present,  looked down at his sleeping Makkachin lying peacefully next to him, and sighed with relief. Just a day ago, he hadn’t been sure whether she’d still be laying next to him right now. And it was thanks to Yuuri’s selflessness that had made it possible for Victor to be there for her when she’d needed it most.

And it was also thanks to Yuuri that Victor hadn’t slept restfully the last couple nights – but for a completely different reason. Whenever Victor closed his eyes, he imagined Yuuri in his embrace, kissing him, touching him,  _taking him,_ and it had been driving Victor utterly  _mad_.

Another scene replayed in his mind. They’d been standing there, with just the waist-high wall of the rink dividing them. Victor hadn’t even been looking at Yuuri. He’d been waving to the crowd, excited for Yuuri’s performance to begin. The motion had come out of nowhere – the sudden tightness at his neck, the light breeze as his face came rushing towards Yuuri’s, the hotness of Yuuri’s breath on his ear.

_“I’ll show my love to the whole of Russia.”_

And then he’d had to watch Yuuri Skate…like _that_ …

_How was I supposed to remain calm after a move like that?!_

The two scenes had been replaying in the back of his memory ever since, and every time, his heart skipped, his head spun, and he suddenly felt how empty his arms were without Yuuri there to fill them.

“VICTOR! Jeez, how much did you drink?”

“Sorry,” he chuckled at Minako, shaking his head. “I was just off in my own little world. I think I’ve had enough, I’m going to go relax for a while,” he said as he stood, his blood racing hot through his veins. Maybe a nice hot dip in the springs would help calm his mind? Either way, it looked as if another restless night was before him.

“Uh, okay, suit yourself! If you find Yuuri make him come down, would ya? This party’s for him after all!”

Victor agreed absentmindedly as he left, leaving the sleepy Makkachin in peace next to the table.

He let his brain work on autopilot as the memories played on repeat. Victor’s breath caught in his throat, and he yanked at his hair, frustrated that he had these feelings whipping around inside his mind and had no way to get the release from them that he craved:  _more_. He wanted Yuuri Katsuki in his arms for  _more_  than just a brief moment, he wanted a thousand  _more_  kisses that lasted  _more_  than just a second, he wanted  _more_  of Yuuri.

Victor had intended to go to the springs, but when he looked up, he found himself standing dumbly outside the room of the man who had been occupying a larger and larger percentage of his thoughts.

He hesitated, considering the decision before him. But Instead of turning around and walking away, something in him drove him to lift his hand and _tap tap tap_.

“Yuuri?” his voice came out soft and, to his own surprise,  _desperate_.

 _What am I doing?_ Victor questioned himself, but his heart was racing so hard, and the thought of  _not_ seeing Yuuri’s face at this exact moment was tragedy itself. So, while his brain told him he should walk away, his heart and his body refused to move from the spot.

Then, walking away became completely out of the question when the door slid open to reveal Yuuri, who had evidently just returned from the springs. The yukata tied loosely around his waist left his neck and collarbone exposed, and his hair was still damp and looked like the best and most  _arousing_ just-waking-up-from-bed kind of messy.

Victor’s breath caught in his throat. The brief concept of that messy hair being Victor’s fault flashed in his mind. Heat rose in his cheeks, and…other…areas of his body.

“Victor? Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs celebrating?” He said flatly, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

“It’s not as much fun without you there,” he slurred, his cheeks hot as an iron. At least he could blame it on the alcohol.

“Victor, you’re already drunk?” Yuuri scolded, but there was a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

_His lips._

_More. More. More._

“I was just about to head down there after I was done up here…Victor are you okay? You look a little red. Do you have a fever?”

Victor snorted, then laughed. “Minako said the same thing,” he cooed, taking Yuuri’s hand in his. “I’m fine, I promise. See?”

He laid Yuuri’s hand on his forehead to prove that he didn’t have a fever, and the contact made him shiver.

“Hmm…You don’t feel feverish, so that’s good. You must have had a lot to drink then.”

Victor smiled. “I don’t think it’s the alcohol,” he blurted.

This time, it was Yuuri’s turn to become pink. “Yeah, you’re definitely drunk,” he said, scratching his head sheepishly, blushing like mad.

Damn it, how could he be so cute?

_More. More. More._

“Yuuuuuuuuri,” Victor drawled, still holding onto his hand – he wasn’t ready to let it go yet. “When you pulled on my tie like that, in front of all those people…” he leaned into Yuuri’s shoulder, and they both stumbled a few steps backwards into the room. He could smell the freshness of the springs on Yuuri’s neck. “That was really mean of you, you know? Because I couldn’t touch you after that…”

Yuuri stiffened and his blush only deepend. “You’re still thinking about that?”

Victor nodded.”It made me want…to show you my Eros for once.”

There was a long pause, and tension hung in the air for a few moments. Victor saw goosebumps crawl up Yuuri’s throat, and the heat between them intensified.

Then, they both burst out laughing.

“Victor, that might have been the corniest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he laughed, and that was saying a lot, because the quad flip wasn’t the only signature move in Victor’s repertoire; corny lines came in at a close second.

Victor stopped laughing and slid his arms around Yuuri’s waist, trying hard to restrain himself. He wanted Yuuri so badly, to feel his lips again, to feel his skin against his.

“It made me want to kiss you again,” Victor breathed, restrained desperation seeping back into his voice.

And then a soft warmth pooled on his cool lips, and he realized after a few startled moments that Yuuri was kissing him.

Yuuri was kissing him and everything seemed more  _right_ than it had ever been; as if everything before Yuuri was wrong, that a missing part of him had found its home in Victor’s heart.  _This_  is what it felt like to truly fly.

But Victor was so busy being floored by the moment that he forgot to kiss Yuuri back, and he didn’t realize it until he felt the sudden absence of warmth, and he immediately craved to have it back.

Yuuri scratched his head, laughing nervously while color pooled in his cheeks. “Sorry…I just thought that would surprise you more than you surprised me just now.”

Victor’s heart soared. He wasn’t going to let this be another fleeting moment. He wanted,  _needed_  this to be real, and before he could change his mind, his lips were on Yuuri’s again, and this time, he wasn’t letting him go so easily.

Nimble fingers laced through Yuuri’s damp hair, and Yuuri’s found his in return, weaving tightly between silver locks and eliciting a low moan from Victor’s throat that was vaguely the shape of Yuuri’s name.

Then the fingers left and migrated to the collar of Victor’s t-shirt. He was aware of a falling sensation, but before he could land on the floor, a wall caught him instead, and Yuuri’s full body weight was against him and his head began to rush with all sorts of thoughts that were deviously  _un-Agape_.

“Yuuri,” Victor half-whined and half-moaned, “This is no fair, I’m the one that’s supposed to be showing you Eros. Yet here you are showing off to me again.”

Yuuri’s face flushed red and he bit his lip, loosening his grip on Victor’s shirt. He backed off a little, much to Victor’s dismay, and laughed nervously. “I blame you for making me practice so hard. Eros is practically my middle name now, thanks to you.”

“If that’s the case I’ll gladly take the blame,” he purred back, pulling the dark haired beauty back into his arms. “But it wasn’t me. It was always there, you just needed a little…” Victor lifted his hand to Yuuri’s cheek and gingerly swiped his thumb across the supple pink lips that had not so long ago been pressed into his own. He wanted that again. “ _…Encouragement._ ”

Encouragement that Victor, now more than ever, was more than happy to provide.

“And I know for a fact,” he continued, his voice low in Yuuri’s ear, “you’re going to win gold at the final.”

“Victor…”

“Hmm?”

“I…I’m going to make you proud, I promise.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, “you already have.”

Before another word could be said, Victor sealed Yuuri’s lips with his own, silencing whatever response he might have had. The kiss was slower, but more intimate, and Victor took the chance to memorize the shape of Yuuri’s lips.

And he couldn’t have been happier in that moment. He was flying,  _they_  were flying, because they belonged to each other and it felt so, so right.

The moment was cut short once again as Yuuri broke away from his lips…

..and started laughing.

“What?” Victor asked, pouting as he held the shaking Yuuri in his arms.

“Ha…I’m just…Hahaha! I can’t believe this is happening.”

“What is it? Tell me!”

“I’m just…” Yuuri took a moment to catch his breath. “I’m just so…happy. I’ve never been this happy. You came into my life and everything changed…Everything is brighter now that you’re around. And…I’m here, and not only are you my coach, but…”

“But what?”

Yuuri looked with glittering eyes into Victor’s, his cheeks a soft glowing shade of happiness. “You’re…”

Victor’s heart pounded in his chest so hard he feared it might burst.

“…Mine.”

And just with that one word alone, Victor couldn’t take it anymore – his heart burst and erupted up and out of his throat in a soft moan as he lifted Yuuri off the ground in a tight embrace woven entirely of pure love. They landed on the bed in a tangled mess of legs, arms, and smooches, Yuuri blushing beneath Victor’s weight. Victor’s head swam with dizziness – the result of a combination of sake and the intoxicating taste of  _his world_ , Yuuri Katsuki.

Mostly the latter.

Victor tasted the sweetness of Yuuri’s neck while Yuuri studied the shape of Victor’s waist where it met his hips, and continued down to thighs and back up to his firm back, where his fingernails etched lightly into his skin through his shirt, clinging on as if Victor could leave at any moment.

But Victor had no intention of leaving. Not now, not ever.

Especially now he was becoming aware of the growing hardness between his legs that he was not keen on ignoring.

Victor exhaled softly against Yuuri’s tender neck, need and desire pumping through his veins. “Yuuri,” he cooed softly.

“Y-Yes?”

“I don’t want to stay by myself tonight.”

Red cheeks. A mumbled response. “Mmm…”

“Hmm?”

“Me neither. I…don’t want you to leave, Victor. I…I want you to stay close to me.”

Victor’s heart swelled. He looked down at Yuuri, into those eyes made out of delicious, rich dark chocolate, and in a sudden change of demeanor, Victor’s lips stretched into a wolfish grin. “It’s settled then,” he purred. “You’re mine, and you’re not getting away from me now.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and his breath hitched as he took in the meaning of Victor’s words. He opened his mouth to say something, but then turned his head suddenly, looking at something beyond Victor – towards the very forgotten, and very open doorway.

“Victor,” he whispered, “did you hear that?”

Victor’s brow furrowed and he turned around, just in time to see the fuzzy brown mass hop up to join them on the bed.

Victor laughed and rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his dear Makkachin, she had a bad habit of coming in at just the wrong moment.

“You little spy,” he laughed, her tail wagging innocently as if she hadn’t just interrupted something very,  _very_  important…

And then Yuuri laughed too, a lovely sound that penetrated Victor’s being and sent goosebumps crawling over his skin.

_More. More. More._

He turned back to Yuuri and stared into his eyes with the intensity of the sun. “Do not move from this spot, Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor lifted himself off Yuuri and scratched between Makkachin’s ears. He managed to climb off the bed, and he beckoned her over to the door. “Come on Makka, how about a little treat?” he said, kneeling down and praising her with scratches, before she excitedly shot down the hallway towards where that little devil knew he kept the rawhide. Victor had intended to follow her to fulfill his promise, but before he could move, he heard a click, and  the door slid shut in front of him.

He spun around, and before he could register what was happening, Yuuri Katsuki, who had taken off his glasses and evidently disobeyed his command not to move from the spot, was using his entire body to pin Victor against the wall next to the door for the second time that night.

If Victor hadn’t already been turned on enough as it was, he  _definitely was now_.

A moan bubbled up from his throat as he felt Yuuri’s lips exploring his neck, slowly, carefully, as if he intended to chart a map of the veins and muscles beneath his skin. In contrast to his gentle kisses, Yuuri’s hands had taken on a more aggressive approach to the situation and were pinning Victor’s wrists above his head.

“Y-Yuuri–Ah!” He gasped, the gentle scrape of teeth where lips had been dragging against goose-pimpled skin sending shivers through his spine.

“You’re not getting away from me either, Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri breathed, his breath hot and sensual against Victor’s skin.

If Victor Nikiforov were made out of ice, he would have melted on the spot, dripping into a helpless steaming puddle on the floor. His eyes wandered down Yuuri’s body – his yukata had loosened considerably throughout their embraces and had fallen off one shoulder, revealing the cut of his collarbone, the sculpt of muscle beneath a pert nipple.

He desperately wanted to reach down and glide his hand, his lips, his  _body_  over that beautiful, perfect skin; alas, his hands were rather tied up at the moment.

Victor wondered if Yuuri could feel just how turned on he was becoming.

“Yuuri,” he whined, tipping his head back against the wall, eyes closed against the searing heat coursing through his body. He let the pleasure of being putty in Yuuri’s hands wash over him, sending the hair on his arms standing straight, and another groan slipped through his open lips as Yuuri pressed and  _pressed_ into him. “This is…no fair…” He whined, his breath coming out in warm puffs. “You’re making it very difficult to think. You’re so… _intoxicating_.”

He couldn’t help it. He wanted Yuuri so badly – had wanted him for so long, he was realizing – and he made it known by arching his back away from the wall, pushing back against Yuuri hip to hip, making a point to sneak one of his legs between Yuuri’s.

Yuuri sucked in a sharp inhale of breath. “Ah–Victor!”

A predatory smile spread across Victor’s lips and he sighed with delight as he felt the undeniable rigidity of Yuuri’s arousal against his hip; and if there had been any doubt in Yuuri’s mind about Victor’s  _enthusiasm_ , that was all tossed to the wayside now, the hardness between them evident as he pressed back greedily against Yuuri.

“Mmm, there it is.” His voice was thick and lustful in Yuuri’s ear. “I want to feel you, all of you, like this.”

Yuuri’s breath came out quick and hot and his grip on Victor’s wrists wavered for just long enough for Victor to weave his nimble fingers between Yuuri’s, clasping them in a loving hold as they remained pinned above him.

“Victor…I…I want you. Will…will you…”

“Mmm, yes my Yuuri?”

“Will you be mine right now?”

“My love,” Victor murmured. “You already claimed me as yours, and it is so. Please, take me. I don’t know how much longer I can handle this.” His voice dripped with desperation. “Please…I’m begging you,  _Yuuuuri_.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched. “Keep…doing that.”

Victor paused before smiling wolfishly down at his darling, filthy lover. “Yuuri, please, kiss me, touch me…I want…no, I  _need_  you. I’m begging _, oh god_ , put your hands on me, please,  _please–_ ”

Whatever he would have said next was muffled as Yuuri sealed his lips over Victor’s with a deep groan that rumbled in his chest. Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s hands tightened as he lifted his hips up to meet Yuuri’s. He teased his tongue out, swiping it cautiously over Yuuri’s bottom lip to test the waters of approval, and was greeted with Yuuri’s in return. His head was dizzy with arousal and heat and love, their tongues dancing a tango together between locked lips. Once again, he desperately wished his hands were free so he could tease and touch and feel Yuuri’s perfect body beneath the torturous yukata that hid what he so desperately desired.

For a moment, Victor thought his wish was granted. Yuuri’s fingers slid from his and released his hands. Victor’s fingers fell to Yuuri’s neck in soft caresses, but just as Victor was about to tug the other shoulder of Yuuri’s yukata down, he caught his wrists again. Yuuri pulled out of the kiss, hunger stirring behind his eyes. A shiver, fast and cold and wonderful, ran down Victor’s spine.

“Yuuri?”

“Take your shirt off.”

And what choice did Victor have but to obey? There was absolutely no resistance left in him – not that there had been much in the first place. He was completely ready to bow to every whim of his lover.

So, slowly, he lifted the plain black t-shirt off of himself, his muscles moving underneath flushed skin. Not a second went by after his shirt was tossed to the nether wastes of the room when he felt Yuuri’s wandering hands glide over his arms, down his waist, and back up again. Victor’s skin lit up in every spot Yuuri touched; the electrifying scrape of nails over skin sent a jolt through his muscles, his bones, and he gasped, allowing himself to tug at Yuuri’s yukata.

But once again, Yuuri pushed his hands away,  _tsk_ ing.  “Keep your hands to yourself, Victor.”

“Nnnh, but Yuuri…You’re so irresistible…I have to see you. Please.”

“‘Please’ won’t work this time. I-I’m going to take what I want from you first.”

The juxtaposition of Yuuri’s domineering statement against his wavering tone was endearing and so much sexier than Victor would have ever expected, and he loved it, loved Yuuri, so, so much.

Yuuri released his wrists and lowered his hands to press over the rippling muscles of Victor’s chest, thumbing over the points of Victor’s nipples. “Ahh…Nngh!” Victor whined, curling his hands into fists. It was becoming very difficult to ‘keep his hands to himself’, but he was trying, oh, he was trying so hard.

“Yuuri, how much longer are you going to torture me like this?” He pleaded, his chest raising and lowering with baited breath. “I’m ready to give you anything.”

Yuuri didn’t answer – he only laid tender kisses on Victor’s ear, neck, collar, and then slowly, painfully slowly, he lowered himself onto his knees before Victor, and Victor watched as his lover began to unbuckle his belt, unfasten the zipper of his pants, and  _oh god_ , the feeling of those trembling fingers pressing between his skin and the elastic waist of his briefs was  _excruciating_ , and before two more breaths passed he was laid bare before the man he loved, skin glistening with sweat and anticipation jittering through every muscle.

He heard Yuuri suck in a breath at the sight- he looked down just in time to see Yuuri with his eyes half lidded looking up at him with that expression of pure, unadulterated  _Eros_. The mere sight of him kneeling before Victor, of Yuuri looking up at his body in a similar fashion to how a wolf would look at its prey, was enough to shake Victor down to his core.

“You’re so beautiful, Victor. You’re  _mine_. And I’m going to show you exactly what that means.”

Victor was not sure how he was still standing – his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. God, he was so weak against this unexpected but entirely welcome display of carnal desire. Yuuri  _was_ going to show him, he  _was_  going to get what he wanted from Victor, and Victor was waiting – no,  _begging_  for him to take it.

They might both need to take a dip in the hot springs after this.

“Yuuri, you are–ahh, hnn!” Victor’s response was cut off as he felt the first wet kiss of Yuuri’s lips slide down his length. He gasped, his whole body tensing.

Yes, he was definitely going to need the hot springs after this, no doubt about it. And if he got his way, Yuuri would too.

Firm fingers pressed into Victor’s hips, pinning him backwards into the wall. The sting of eager fingernails dipped into his skin and his hair stood on end.

“Yes, Yuuri, keep going like that, show me what it means to be yours,” he half mumbled and half whined. “You feel so good touching me like that–Hnn!” Another gasp erupted as Yuuri slid his his wet, velvety tongue over him, starting at the base and dragging upwards until he reached the summit. He could feel Yuuri’s hands trembling against his hips – he was nervous, even now, pleasing Victor as wonderfully as he was.

Victor reached down and wove his fingers in between inky black locks, smiling. “It’s okay Yuuri, you’re doing so well. Please keep tasting me…I want you to taste every inch of me.”

Yuuri’s fingernails dug deeper, and he shot a look up at Victor that might have terrified him if it hadn’t been so deeply, painfully arousing. “I’ll taste you when I want to taste you, Victor.”

“Y-Yes, but Yuuri, this is torture…I want to feel all of you around me.” He resisted Yuuri’s hold, arcing his hips gently outward, wanting and needing to feel Yuuri’s lips, tongue, everything envelop him.

And Yuuri, ornery as he was acting, finally obliged him. A soft, wet warmth wrapped around his length and Victor inhaled sharply, his vision exploding behind closed lids. It was euphoric, the feeling of being surrounded by Yuuri, and his grip in yuuri’s hair turned from gentle to passionate. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind, and, if the low moan that vibrated through his lips and into Victor was any indication, might have even enjoyed it.

Victor’s body quaked – he was putty in Yuuri’s hands, and he was happy to submit himself to Yuuri’s loving touch as Yuuri drank him in. The gentle drag of teeth against his wet skin forced a moan out of Victor’s throat, and he absentmindedly tangled his free hand into his own sweat-dampened hair, his mind lost in pure ecstasy as his lover pulled him in deeper and deeper. Each stroke, each flick of Yuuri’s tongue against his tip sent him that much closer to the center of climax.

“Ahh! Y-Yuuri, that…feels  _too fucking good_ ,” he hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes still squeezed shut against the intense pressure bubbling in his belly. “I…I’m going to…Too soon…” He huffed. “I c-can’t control it when you’re licking me like that.”

“Hmm,” the moan reverberated through Yuuri’s lips and up Victor’s hardened length and into his abdomen.

“Uhnn! Yes…Just…Like that.” Victor forced his eyes open and looked down. It was a mistake.

The sight of Yuuri – sweat glistening on his brow, his pink lips surrounding him, his face twisted in pleasure with Victor’s cock buried in his mouth – sent Victor tumbling over the edge.

“Y-Y-Y-Yuuri–Ahnn! ” His muscles twitched and his grip in Yuuri’s hair went this time from passionate to desperate, as if his hold there was the only thing keeping him grounded on Earth. He spilled into Yuuri, who yelped and pulled away from him in alarm –  _Oh yeah, this was his first time_  – and the stickiness of his climax rose and dripped down first to Yuuri’s chin and then to floor.

Victor laughed weakly, finally loosening his grip from Yuuri’s hair. He looked down – Yuuri’s hair was even more beautiful now, tousled from an amorous combination of sweat and sex. “Yuuri, look up at me,” he said gently, slipping his fingers underneath his lover’s chin and tilting it upwards towards him.

He did, and Victor’s heart fluttered – those chocolate eyes warmed him all the way to his heart. “You are so magnificent, my Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry I sort of freaked out at the end,” Yuuri apologized, averting his eyes in embarrassment. “I…didn’t mean to. I was just surprised.”

“No Yuuri, I’m sorry. I should have warned you that I…well, to put it lightly, I have a lot to offer,” he chuckled. “I should have told you to stop before that.” He paused. “But…you felt so good, I didn’t want you to…”

A blush rose in Yuuri’s cheeks, a radiant pink that glowed even more beautifully in the aftermath of lovemaking. “So…you liked it?”

Victor’s heart thumped into his throat, and he reached down to take Yuuri’s hand and pull him back up to stand with him. “I didn’t just like it Yuuri. I  _loved it_.” Leaning back against the wall still, he pulled Yuuri into his embrace, arms encircling his waist. “God, you felt so good. ‘Amazing’ doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Yuuri smiled, the blush extending now to his ears. _Beautiful._  “Stop, you don’t mean that…”

“I mean every single word I just said, Yuuri Katsuki.” His thumb swiped over Yuuri’s chin, smearing the hot liquid sex that had fallen there. “Kiss me?” Victor gently pulled Yuuri in closer, his fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck, and their lips threatened to meet, heated breath passing between the two of them. “Please?”

Yuuri sighed and closed the centimeter still left between them, his lips salty, wet, tangy, and  _intoxicating._

Victor grinned into the kiss. It was his turn now.

His hands slid down Yuuri’s frame, and he bent down to loop his hands underneath Yuuri’s rear, sweeping him off the floor and carrying him the short distance to the bed. Yuuri gasped and clung to him, alarmed from the sudden movement.

“Victor, w-what are you doing?” he stammered as he and Victor toppled onto the sheets with a  _thwump._

“I’m going to show you what my Eros looks like now, if that’s okay with you.” The silver fringe of Victor’s hair brushed Yuuri’s red cheek as he hovered over him, and he grinned devilishly down at him. “Are you going to make me beg again?”

Yuuri’s breathing quickened, his eyes wide with surprise. “N-no..I mean, yes, please show me, but no, I won’t make you beg–Mm!”

Victor’s greedy lips met Yuuri’s, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He straddled Yuuri, propped up on his knees so he could allow his hands to wander, as they had been craving to, down to the thin strap coming loose at Yuuri’s waist.   
  
“I’m going to make you mine, too, Yuuri.”

Victor’s hands tugged at the strap, finally loosening it completely and letting each end fall in a whisper of fabric to each side.

“I’m going to make you feel so good you won’t even be able to stand afterwards.”

His lips tasted the soft skin of Yuuri’s hot neck, and he scraped his teeth over the surface, hungry for more of him. Greedy fingers parted the front of Yuuri’s yukata as he rose to look down at the beautiful black haired man lying beneath him.

“I’m going to light every single one of your nerves on fire, Yuuri. And I’m going to make you  _scream_.”

The sides of Yuuri’s yukata joined the straps to either side of him on the bed, leaving his sculpted body bare beneath Victor.

Yuuri was stunned into silence, his mouth parted and his chest heaving with anticipation. It was a good look on him, Victor decided – so deliciously, undeniably, unbelievably, excruciatingly sexy.

“Ah, I can see you want me, Yuuri.” His eyes slowly trailed down, darting from Yuuri’s face to the beautiful sculpture of his chest, his abs, down his thighs, and back up where they ended at the rigidity of Yuuri’s undeniable arousal.

“Hmm. You’re so beautiful like this Yuuri. I can’t wait to devour you.” He leaned down again, planting deceivingly chaste kisses along his collarbone while his hand took up the more exciting task of mapping the sculpture of muscle over Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri’s flesh came alive underneath his touch, goosebumps spreading like fire over velvety skin.

He wasted little time. Silvery hair and pale flesh slid with purpose down Yuuri’s chest, and his lips left a trail of wet, noisy kisses over the crest of Yuuri’s collar bone and ended at the peak of his nipple. He flicked his tongue over the firm skin, and from above his head, he heard not so much a moan as a whimper squeak out of Yuuri’s chest.

“Mm, you like that, my Yuuri?” Victor breathed, his voice dripping sex. “Good…This is only the beginning…There’s so much more where that came from.”

Victor splayed his tongue over Yuuri’s skin, lapping, flicking over the peak of his nipple, but it was merely a prelude to what he had planned further down the plane of Yuuri’s body.

Speaking of which…

Victor lifted his head from Yuuri’s breast and readjusted himself so he was no longer straddling Yuuri, but Yuuri, in a sense, was straddling  _him_  from underneath him. He made the journey down Yuuri’s glistening body, leaving hot kisses and the light scratch of fingernails in his wake, and gently used the palms of his hands to push Yuuri’s thighs apart, making room for Victor to nestle himself into position.

The first flick of Victor’s tongue had Yuuri writhing. “Hmnn  _Victor_ …”

Victor stole glance up and was pleased to see Yuuri’s dilated eyes looking back, his lips parted, the beads of sweat on his face glistening like precious gems. “Hmm?”

“Keep going,” was all he said.

Victor didn’t need to be told. He simply  _did._ He dragged wet lips from base to tip, reveling in the way Yuuri’s back arced elegantly off the bed and groans bubbled through his lips.

“I love hearing you make those sounds, Yuuri. They’re so wonderful, mmm, I can’t get enough of it.”

“V-Victor! That…Mm!” Words were evidently becoming something of a difficult task for Yuuri, as he had settled for an unintelligible garbled mess of Japanese curse words mixed in with moans and puffs of breath as Victor hungrily lapped up his lover with all of the wetness of his tongue and lips.

Victors hands swept underneath Yuuri’s thighs and pushed them up and farther apart, his legs and knees splaying to either side. His silver hair waterfalled down, tickling the spot where thigh met hip – soon enough, he felt greedy fingers drift between those locks. With every swirl of his tongue around the slick heat of Yuuri’s skin, Yuuri gripped Victor’s hair harder, and it only encouraged Victor more. More moans erupted up and out through Yuuri’s lips and his thighs shuddered every time Victor slid down and back up.

“Will you come for me, my Yuuri?”

Victor punctuated the request by enveloping Yuuri, and he welcomed the salty taste of sex beginning to drip out of his lover.

“Victor…Ahh, くそー!!”

Victor hummed against Yuuri, who, twitching underneath his touch, arced and  _screamed,_ a cry of pleasure that sent a wave of satisfaction through Victor.

“Victor–I can’t–”

And then, Yuuri broke apart beneath him, pouring love and sex and emotion out all at once. Victor lovingly guided his tongue up and down Yuuri’s length as the waves of climax slowly shuddered out of him, leaving a sticky mess over equal parts Victor’s lips and Yuuri’s own belly.

Victor kissed the inside of his thighs, his hips, his belly, all the way back up to Yuuri’s face, where his hair stuck with slick sweat over his temples.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, you are unbelievably beautiful,” he praised, running a finger along the underside of Yuuri’s jaw tenderly.

“You’re one to talk,” Yuuri breathed through a laugh, carding his fingers through Victor’s silver locks, which Victor imagined were nearly as tangled as Yuuri’s by this point, considering how forcefully he’d been gripping him…

This night was a memory Victor would not soon forget.

He rolled to the side off of Yuuri and draped a hand over his chest, nuzzling into his ear lovingly. “I told you I’d make you scream.”

“Victor!! Shut up…Do you think anyone heard?”

“Oh, I’d be surprised if they  _didn’t_ ,” he teased, kissing Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment, muttering something about ‘damn Russian sex god’ and ‘stupid Victor’ and Victor couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s hands as they clung onto his face. “I’m just teasing you, Золотце.”

Yuuri’s eyes peeked out from between fingers, disapproval evident. “I don’t understand Russian, Victor…”

“If you’re allowed speak Japanese while I’m making love to you, I’m allowed to speak Russian,” he purred, smiling against Yuuri’s ear. “ты был таким красивым…” His was breath warm and erotic. “I love it when you speak Japanese, my Yuuri, especially when it’s because of how much I’m pleasing you.” Victor teased a hand over Yuuri’s hip, coming dangerously close to the skin that Victor had been lovingly stimulating not a minute before, which now twitched beneath his touch, tender as it was.

“V-V-Victor, stop, I’m Serious! I just…And…It’s too soon to do it again…”

Victor laughed and pulled away, tugging Yuuri’s hands away from his face. “I’m sorry. You’re just so irresistible, my beautiful Yuuri.”

For a few moments, Yuuri was silent, and Victor watched him, love coursing through his heart and his veins.

“Victor? I…want to tell you something.”

Intrigued, Victor propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down into Yuuri’s twinkling eyes. “Hmm? What is it my Yuuri?”

He looked sideways in response. “I…I can’t say it when you’re looking at me like that. Can you turn around?”

Curiosity bubbled up inside him, and he obliged by turning around away from Yuuri, even though it was painful to tear his eyes away from him for even a second. “Okay, out with it.”

He felt Yuuri shift so his chest was pressed against Victor’s back. “I love you, Victor,” came the words, barely audible, Yuuri’s breath whispering over his ear.

Victor’s heart soared into his throat – they were words he’d felt towards Yuuri for a long time, he now realized, but he had always wanted to wait until Yuuri was ready for them. He turned back around and pulled Yuuri into his arms, his lips seeking out his lover’s and finding them. Victor poured his emotions into the kiss, drinking in the flavor of Yuuri’s love in return.

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…”

“Victor! You’re making me blush!”

“Good. I love you.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheeks just below his eyes. “I love you.” The tip of Yuuri’s nose. “I love you.” His forehead. “I love you.” His brow. “I love you so much.” And he kissed Yuuri again, and again, and again. “Tell me again one more time, and this time, let me look at you, my love.”

Yuuri’s throat made a noise as he swallowed and bit his lip. “O-Okay.” A deep breath. “I love you, Victor.”

“Ahh! Those are the most wonderful words I’ve ever heard in my entire life!” And once again he showered Yuuri with more ‘I love you’s between soft, pillowy kisses, until he felt the pressure of Yuuri’s hand on his chest.

“Stop, stop!” he giggled. “We should clean up.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Victor hummed happily. “How about you join me in the hot springs?” He punctuated his proposal with a mischievous wink.

“Only if you behave yourself.”

“No promises there, Yuuri.” Victor kissed his love’s forehead and rolled out of the bed. He stretched – the effects of the alcohol had dissipated over the time it had taken for them to make love, and though his head still felt fuzzy, it was more from the sheer bliss of being in Yuuri’s arms than the alcohol now. He felt the weight of eyes on him and the rustle of sheets, and he turned around to find Yuuri watching him with a restrained hunger. Victor shot him a devious smile.

“Are you sure I’m the one that has to behave myself, Yuuuuuri?” he teased.

He looked away, blushing with embarrassment, and mumbled something along the lines of “ _you’re just too damn beautiful how can I not stare at you I mean come on”_  and Victor winked down at him before slipping back into his shirt and his briefs. Yuuri shrugged his yukata back on and reached for his glasses, pushing them up his nose, and opened the door, only to be pounced once again by the brown mass that was Makkachin. He laughed, struggling under her weight.

“Oh no, Makka, I never gave you your treat – how cruel of me,” Victor said, scratching her ears and tugging her off of Yuuri. “Let’s go do that now shall we?”

After their dip in the hot springs and making sure Makkachin was accounted for, Victor and Yuuri climbed back into the messy bed, and somewhere between kisses and “I love you”s they both succumbed to a blissful slumber, sharing dreams of flying together through blue skies.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the brief snippets of Russian near the end were god-awful – I literally just used google translate/blog posts for them. Corrections will be made if I’m made aware of them *-*
> 
> Quick glossary:
> 
> くそー : Damn  
> Золотце : Darling  
> ты был таким красивым : You were so handsome/beautiful


End file.
